Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fixation device for fractures of the ends of bones (epiphysis), and is described in a preferred embodiment with respect to a femoral neck fracture, and its method of use is also disclosed.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of various plates and bone screws for fixing bone fractures is old and well known in the art. In fact, prior art patents teach numerous devices for fixing a fracture of bone ends such as the femoral neck.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0102778 to Huebner shows bone plates having an adjustable joint, and methods of using the bone plates to fix bones. The bone plates each may include a plurality of plate members connected by an adjustable (pivotable and/or translational) joint. The adjustable joint may be configured so that the shape and/or extent of the bone plate may be changed by adjusting the angular disposition of the plate members. The angular disposition may be adjusted by pivotal movement of a plate member about one axis or about a plurality of axes, and then the angular disposition may be fixed (locked). Each plate member may define one or more openings. The plate members may be configured to be secured to different regions of one bone or secured to different bones using fasteners placed in the openings.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0217711 to Stevens, et al., discloses a locking plate that extends along the length of the femur and provides apertures for inserting a plurality of bone anchor screws into the femoral head and across the fracture. Similar structure is also disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0101959 to Mitkovic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,485 to Rao, et al., discloses and teaches yet another device for fixing a fracture of the femoral head. Yet another device, also employing a fixation screw that extends into the femoral head across the fracture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,552 to Horiuchi.
Additional examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,313 to Diez, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,676 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,212 B2; U.S. Patent Application Publications 2006/0217711 A1 and 2008/0140128 A1.
It is therefore quite clear that prior art patent literature teaches a variety of devices and attendant methods for surgically fixing fractures of the femoral neck. Just as apparent is the fact that these prior art devices possess virtually no means for adjusting a particular device to the needs of a particular patient. Variables such as size of the femur and the femoral head and the position and orientation of the femoral head fracture must be considered in the doctor's decision-making process with regard to placement and use of a fixation device. In addition to these variables, the doctor must also consider the health condition of the bone itself.
It is therefore clear that there remains a need in the art of femoral neck fracture fixation devices and methods of use for a device that is capable of adjustment to suit the needs of a particular patient. Such an adjustable device would not only prove to be more economical, but would also provide better care when fixation of a femoral neck fracture was needed.
It is also to be understood that this invention is not limited to fixation of femoral neck fractures, but is adaptable to use for fixing a variety of bone end (epiphysis) fractures. The drawing figures and detailed description relate to a femoral neck fracture for the purpose of clearly describing preferred embodiments of the invention.